The Macabre World of Maridalena
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A ghost girl who goes on adventures with her friends.
1. Chapter 1: Ghostly Party

She was sleeping until a blue bird wakes her up.

She yawned.

She brushes her teeth.

She takes a bath.

She puts on clothes.

She is the ghost of a Mexican cheerful woman with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink cloche hat, a pink dress, a pearl necklace and pink slippers.

She hummed a tune as she danced.

She makes her own breakfast but interrupted by a noise.

It was her neighbor.

He has brown hair, brown eyes, mustache and tan skin. He wears a blue uniform.


	2. Chapter 2: Human Newbie

Maridalena was humming as she sews a dress.

But she hear a scream.

It was her neighbor Joachim.

"Hi Joachim"

"Hey Maridalena I'M GETTING STRESSED OUT BAD?!"

"You mean your brain got stressed out"

"No! it means i got stressed out"

"Oh"

"Anyway i need your help"

Maridalena's eyes widen in awe as she gasped.

Maridalena transition

Joachim was sleeping but Maridalena went inside his ear.

Maridalena said "Wow this place is dark and creepy"

Maridalena sees Joachim's brain.

The brain was pink but has Joachim's eyes and voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh what now"

"No i'm sorry for stressing him out"

"It's okay"

Suddenly Joachim woke up.

He thought Oh No.


	3. Chapter 3: A Ghost in need

Manny was hearing a 1920s song.

"No singing! You gonna get that song stuck in my head!?"

But it turns out, Frida was singing to her husband Manny.

Manny said "Frida don't sing that song!?"

Frida said "Manny guess what i'm writing a song for the Miracle City 1920s dance contest and Marigraciela made the outfits"

Frida hugged Manny much to his dismay.

Clock transition

Manny went to Marigraciela and Pablo's house.

"Pablo! Have you ever heard of a dance contest back in the 1920s"

Pablo said "You mean..."

Pablo started to sing "When you make a friend and you make friends with a..."

Manny covers Pablo's mouth.

"Pablo no singing i don't wanna get that song stuck in my head so can you help me"

Clock transition

Manny and Pablo were wearing 1920s tuxedos.

"Hmm it's not right"

Pablo hummed

"Pablo don't"

Manny and Pablo transition

Pablo sings "A ghost in need Bebita y fantasma making friends with ghosts is..."

Manny said "Pablo please!"

They went to the changing room.

Frida was wearing a 1920s red dress.

Marigraciela was wearing a 1920s blue dress.

Frida hummed a song.

Flashback opens

1926

Maridalena hummed a song.

Maridalena was wearing a pink dress.

Maridalena sings "When you make a friend and you make friends with a..."

Flashback closes

Frida sings "...ghost who is so que linda despite her macabre personality"

Later at the contest

Frida, Marigraciela, Manny and Pablo sings "A ghost in need Bebita y Fantasma making friends witg ghosts is scary yet cute"

Crowd cheers

"And the winners are...Manny and Frida Rivera and Pablo and Marigraciela Perez!"

They win trophies.


	4. Chapter 4: Fantasma Asustado

Maridalena founds a cupcake coupon in her room.

"I can't wait to tell my friends about this!?"

Maridalena danced like a ballerina.

However, a girl watch Maridalena

"You will pay for this Maridalena!"

Maridalena meets her friends in the forest.

A creepy girl said "You got a cupcake coupon"

She has long black hair that covers her face and pale skin. She wears a tattered white dress and she was barefoot.

The creepy mexican twin sisters squealed "You get us free cupcakes?!"

They had long dark brown hair, dull brown eyes and tan skin. They wore grayish blue dresses, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.

A humanoid skeleton said "Does cupcakes have walnuts so many WALNUTS!?"

He wears a black business suit.

Maridalena said "Cupcakes don't have walnuts"

Thunder crash

"The Forest of Fear!"

"The Forest of Fear is a place where you supposed not to go" said a hispanic girl with purple glasses.


	5. Chapter 5: Ghost Talent

Maridalena hummed a tune as she walked but she saws a flyer that "TALENT CONTEST WILL WIN A SMOOTHIE NAMED AFTER YOU!"

Maridalena squealed as her eyes widen in awe.

"I can't wait to enter!?"

Maridalena signed her name and call her friends.

But the mean girls sees Maridalena walked like a ballerina.

"Ugh! That 1920s ghost girl sign up for a talent contest!"

"I know you so gonna win"

"Ugh totally she ask her friends"

The mean girl leader growled

Later

Maridalena asks her friends and they said Yes

Today is finally the talent contest!

Everyone was doing great but bad things happen to the crowd.

The mean girls does a cheerleading routine but fails.

"Next up is Maridalena"

Crowd cheers

Maridalena cleared her throat before began to sing in her soft yet energetic voice.

1920s music played

Joachim heard Maridalena's beautiful singing and began to dance.

Maridalena and Joachim began to sing.

Crowd cheers

The mean girl leader growled

"And the winners are...Maridalena and Joachim!"

Crowd cheers

The mean girls walked away in anger

Later at the mall, they got a smoothie

"A smoothie named Maridalena and Joachim"

Joachim facepalmed

Maridalena blushed.


	6. Chapter 6: Skeletons don't walk

Maridalena and Joachim were doing the Skeleton Dance but they heard a voice.

"Hey! Quit doing that?!"

Maridalena said "Uh-oh?"

It was Maridalena's skeleton friend.

"You know skeletons can't dance like that"

Maridalena and Joachim's jaws dropped

Maridalena and Joachim try to walk like skeletons but fails

"Ay Dios Mio you two need help"

Skull transition

Maridalena and Joachim was wearing skeletal makeup.

"Alright you mortales know how to walk like a skeleton, talk like a skeleton and dance like a skeleton."

Maridalena and Joachim gulped

"Let the training begin!?"

Maridalena and Joachim skulls transition

Maridalena and Joachim tried to walk like a skeleton but fails.

Maridalena and Joachim skulls transition

Maridalena and Joachim tried to talk like a skeleton but fails.

Maridalena and Joachim skulls transition

And Maridalena and Joachim finally dance like a skeleton.

Maridalena and Joachim cheered


End file.
